TDI Night Live!
by Jenn the Cat
Summary: The TDI characters are helping me put up a variety parody show! Every chapter contains the characters doing a crazy, funny, or creepy parody skit!
1. Monologue

**Alright, this is my '09 summer fic. I might continue on after the intended amount if I get a good response. Every Saturday, I'll be posting a new chapter which is represented as a skit. Got that? Okies then, let the show start!**

**

* * *

**

Lights opened up revealing a stage. The audience shouted towards the stage with excitement. A voice came booming through the studio.

"Live in the new studio located near Niagara Falls, it's TDI Night Live!" The audience's screams grew even louder. As soon as it did, a rather over-sized figure began walk towards center stage. "And here is your host, the winner of Total Drama Island, Owen!"

"Hey," Owen warmly said, beginning his monologue. "I'd like to say that it's a huge pleasure to be here and-" His stomach started grumbling. After a couple moments of similar disruptions, Owen turned towards the back of the curtain saying, "Um, I'm really hungry right now. Can some one else do the monologue?"

"No!" An irritated voice belonging to an Asian girl answered. "You just ate at an all you can eat buffet about half an hour ago! Can't you hold it?!"

Nervously and fearfully about his boss, Owen turned back to the eager audience, struggling a bit with his words due to his continuous growling. "Um, so it's nice to be seeing my fellow competitors again and-"

"Sorry, coming through!" With that, a random craft serviceman walked right past, pushing a tray of meat and pastry assorted goods.

"Sweet mother load of all that's good!" With that somewhat random comment, Owen ran to catch up to the craft serviceman.

"Hey wait, come back here!" The Asian girl shouted as the TDI winner ran off with pressure of food. Sighing, she turned towards the audience. " 'Sup audience members. Name's Jen and I'm the director, writer, casting official, and producer of this show. As you can see, the lovable mass of gas was supposed to be our host. Unfortunately, he ran away. Time for our back-up host!"

"NO!!" Screeched the voice of the gothic runner-up from a far distance.

"... Well, I guess I'm the host then," Jen sighed.

"Wait a second!!" Then came Heather, some of her hair now grown back, angrily stomping on to the stage. "If that weird goth girl is the next to be the host, then why aren't I the next?!"

"Face it baldy, no one likes you."

"What did you just call me?!"

As a minimal, but crazy catfight began forming, the announcer, with fear in his voice, said, "Um, so here's the cast of TDI Night Live!"

**EZEKIEL!!- The Gopher boy (I don't mean the team, I mean the stage slave)**

**EVA!!- Scary Lady #1**

**NOAH!!- Backstage Supervisor**

**JUSTIN!!- (No one stare at him for too long!)**

**KATIE AND SADIE!!**

**TYLER!!- Everybody's Stunt Double**

**IZZY!!- And her parole officer!**

**CODY!!!- The Tech Producer**

**BETH!!**

**COURTNEY!!- Organizer**

**HAROLD!!- Everybody's Understudy**

**TRENT!!- Improviser**

**BRIDGETTE!!**

**LINDSAY!!- Costume Person**

**DJ!!**

**GEOFF!!**

**LESHAWNA!!**

**DUNCAN!!- And his parole officer too...**

**HEATHER...- Scary Lady #2**

**GWEN!!- Co-host**

**OWEN- (Supposed to be) Host**


	2. Super Duncan Brothers!

**Did I say Saturday? I mean Monday! Start your dreary Mondays off with the hilarities of TDI Night Live! *hit with a plate of spaghetti* HEY, WATCH IT!! Well, it turns out, Saturdays are a no go for me, so you're just gonna have to deal with this, alright? Okay? Good!**

**Alrighty, so here's the deal: Every chapter, there will be three sections to the chapter. There will be a Pre-Skit section (mostly just the cast complaining), a Skit section, and a Post-Skit Section. Got that? Okay!**

**

* * *

**

**PRE-SKIT**

"Alright people!" Jen yelled backstage as the others began to get ready for the first sketch. "We've got four minutes everyone! Can't let the Jonas Brothers play for the audience all night."

"Dude," Duncan was mumbling to Trent as they got their hats ready. "Why did we hire the Jonas Brothers? They suck!" Unfortunately, that last line was loud enough to be heard from a few feet away, so Jen came stomping over.

"Excuse me, did I just hear you trash talking my performance selection?" She said sweetly, but bitterly on the inside.

"Well duh!" Duncan responded. "Who did you expect would be watching this? Ten-year-old girls?"

"Hey, I happen to like them, so if you keep on complaining, I'm deducting your pay!"

"Deducting my pay?!"

Unfortunately, their little "heated debate" got kind of...physical. To make sure that they would get out in time, a couple of the cast members ended up having to pull the two apart... Apparently, Duncan is no longer allowed to be less than seven feet from Jen.

* * *

**SUPER DUNCAN BROTHERS**

The stage opened up in a colorful field of grass and giant, strange pipes that probably cost more than this show was worth. As the announcer shouted off the name of the skit and the Mario music played, Duncan walked on stage with a grumpy look ("Look, I'm not going to wear this stupid hat!") and Trent followed with a nonchalant look ("I don't have to actually mean anything, right?").

The two were clad in matching navy blue overalls and hats. While Duncan wore a red one, Trent wore a green.

"Alright," Duncan groaned. "Let's go save... What are my lines again?"

"Are you kidding me?!" Jen "whispered" from backstage. "You didn't even memorize the freaking lines?!"

"What? We said we'd do it. Never said we'd mean it."

"Pay deduc-"

"Alright, we'll mean it!"

"Alrighty! Cue Goomba muffins!"

"WHAT?!" The duo shouted simultaneously.

And like the crazy host intended, oversized muffins with painted on faces started arriving while riding on roller blades. While the audience was laughing due to the fact that nothing was making sense, Trent and Duncan were twitching.

"..."

"..."

"JUMP YOU IDIOTS!!"

"Alright already, crazy moron!"

As the two began to jump on perfectly good muffins, the crowd was staring in silence due to the distasteful comedy... If you would call this comedy.

"... Why did they stop laughing?" Jen whispered backstage to Noah.

"Jumping on muffins," he began with an obvious sarcastic tone. "Who wouldn't laugh at that?"

"Oh what do you know about comedy?"

"More than you," he muttered as he left to the craft service table...where Owen was still stuffing himself.

"Will you get off?" Noah groaned. "You were supposed to get in your costume ten minutes ago."

"Huh, this pie is delicious..."

"Aw jeez..."

Back on stage, the two continued to stomp on the "goombas" while the audience sat in silence.

"... On second thought, maybe we should just skip to commercials," Jen sighed.

"Hey, stupid fangirl!" Duncan shouted off loudly from the stage in hopes of reaching to his boss. "Who the heck is the princess anyway?"

"DANG IT, YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO CALL FROM ME WHILE ONSTAGE!!" Jen shrieked in response. "PAY DEDUCTION!"

"Whatever, I'm barely making anything now anyway."

"Alright," she groaned. "If you must know, if you actually read the script, you would know that the role is Princess Courtney Toadst-"

"COURTNEY?!"

"Well yeah, since you're the lead role and all and the canon TDI couple for you two is CxD. Oh by the way, don't eat the muffins. I put my special ingredient in them!"

Just then, Trent's eyes started twitching after chewing through one of the goombas for a bit. "Aw gross, what is this stuff?!" He exclaimed after immediately spitting out the disgusting pastry.

And now back to Duncan who...just ran through the second part of the skit... Wow...

"Oh my god," Jen grumbled through a face palm. "If he was this motivated, I would have told him who the princess was this morning...but why'd he have to skip the whole second part?!... Aw, he just caused Geoff and Bridgette to fall in the water... Oh, and look. Geoff's Koopa shell is causing him to float. Hee, that's kind of funny."

"Ugh," Trent moaned as he walked backstage. Apparently, the "special ingrediant" from the Goomba might have been a tad bit too strong. Didn't seem like he was needed for this out of control "skit" anyway. "You know," he began. "You're not very good at variety shows."

"You should have seen my first try. The Sonic people still won't forgive me for it."

"Uh, right... Hey, is the bottomless pit really bottomless, 'cause Duncan just pushed DJ into there."

"... I'll go grab the fishing pole," she sighed as she walked off to the prop room.

* * *

After destroying about a quarter of the scene, causing a few cast mates to be injured, and skipping about 87 percent of the skit's material, he finally made it to Bowser's castle. As soon as he stormed in he was greeted with...erm...Heather in an over sized Bowser costume... Feel free to take blackmail pictures **:** )

"Heather?!" He cracked up as soon as he noticed who was in the castle. "Oh my god, _you're _playing that obese lizard?"

"Only because Owen is **still** raiding the craft services table," she grumbled under her breath.

"Right, so am I supposed to jump on you or something," he cracked up again.

"Actually," Jen shouted from somewhere else. "Since Heather here would sue if you do that, you guys are gonna paintball each other!... DJ, hold still! We'll never get you out if you keep on moving like that!... I don't care if this thing might snap! HOLD STILL!!"

Following that strange train of words, a pair of paintball guns fell down in front of the two.

"Paintball guns?" Heather remarked. "Been there done that. I am not going through thi-"

"FIRE!!"

_SPLAT!_

"Hey!"

_SPLAT!_

"Quit it!"

_SPLAT!_

"Alright, you've asked for it!" Finally grabbing her paintball gun, she rapidly began firing paint at Duncan who, by then, had ran out of ammo.

"WHY DOES SHE GET TEN TIMES MORE AMMO THAN ME?!" He shouted while enduring the paint.

Jen whistled.

_C_lick, click_._

"Huh, ran out," Heather scoffed. "Well I'm out of here," she groaned as she threw the toy to the ground and muttered something about a shower.

"Alright," Duncan groaned as he attempted to regain balance. "Do I get the girl now?... What the freak?"

Right in front of him was Ezekiel, his torque now white with red dots and an outfit resembling those of the nice mushroom people from Mario. "I am sorry, but the princess is in another castle, eh."

"... FUUUUUUUUUUUUU-"

-WE ARE EXPERIENCING TECHNICAL DIFFICULTIES. PLEASE STAND BY-

* * *

**POST-SKIT**

"I got hit with all that paint just to find out that Courtney wasn't even in this skit?!"

"Hey, if you actually read the script this morning, _someone_ wouldn't be having another pay deduction for fighting with their superior!"

"Oh shut up, I don't even care anymore!"

"Hey, what did the restraining order say about us?"

By the looks of things, the fight was going to get physical again, leading to Gwen sighing. "I guess we should pull them away from each other again?"

"Probably," Trent replied. "Looks like it's gonna get ugly soon."

As the two began to walk over, another thought erupted in Gwen's mind. "Hey, where's Courtney anyway? I haven't seen her since the show started."

"Dunno."

* * *

"Hello?" Courtney shouted off in hopes of reaching someone, no, anybody. She was clad in a pink dress, white gloves, and a fake, gold crown. Along with that, she was in a peculiar surrounding of a dark dungeon surrounded with strange, spiky blocks with scary faces that repeatedly came crashing to the ground.

"Can someone hear me?... Can someone get me out of here?"

"... Hey, wait a sec, you're not Princess Peach," Bowser said in realization. "Alright, who was the idiot that kidnapped the wrong girl?!"

* * *

**Yeah, the beginning was much funnier in my mind :/ Aw well, it turned out pretty good in the end. Again, we update on Mondays, not Saturdays. *hit with a bowl of cereal* ... Yeah...**


	3. The Crazy Girl is Due on Maple Street

**A bit of a heads up for next week. Apparently, one of my two summer trips might last up to Monday, so the next one might be up on a Tuesday morning rather than Monday.**

**... Yeah, that's it...**

**

* * *

**

**PRE-SKIT**

"Why do you get to be the narrator?" Lindsay whined to Jen as everyone was getting ready for the next skit. "I wanna be the narrator!"

"That's fine, but I don't think you would even get this whole skit."

"But I'm smart."

"... Right," Jen replied sarcastically as she shook her head.

"Look, I may have been kind of a retard during the show, but just let me show you people how smart I really am. Just give me a line right now. Your role is just a giant voice over anyway."

"Fine," Jen grumbled as she grabbed out her script. "Start from here," she continued as she pointed to the first line.

"Alright," Lindsay said as she began to clear her throat. "... Uh, wait, what _is_ this skit about. I don't get it."

"Twilight Zone parody."

"Oh, we're doing a skit on Twilight?"

"No, not Twilight. Twilight **Zone**," Jen corrected in annoyance as she snatched back her script. "I've never even seen the movie or read the book and I don't plan on doing so, alright?"

"Can I please play Bella?!" Lindsay squealed.

"... Were you listening to me at all?!"

"Oh, Justin's Edward, right?"

"FOR THE LAST TIME, WE ARE NOT DOING TWILIGHT!! GOT IT?!"

"Will you shut up?!" Noah shouted from a far distance. "Do you want the audience members to hear you?"

"Whatever," she grumbled as she began to walk over to the voice over station.

"... So, Justin _is _playing Edward, right?"

"I don't earn enough from the station to do this..."

* * *

**THE CRAZY GIRL IS DUE ON MAPLE STREET**

As the stage was now set to resemble a peaceful neighborhood, eerie music began playing in the background. The mic for the voice over was turned on and began with...those extremely annoying noises a mike makes when something is banged on to it.

"AND STAY OUT!!" Jen shouted through the mic. "... Oh, wait, we're on? Um, there is a fifth dimension beyond what is known to man, It is a dimension as vast as-"

"Do I get to shoot people with my tranquilizer gun now?" Izzy shouted on stage.

"No," Jen grumbled from the voice over booth. "Anyways, It is a dimension as vast as-"

"So, like, when do I start shooting at people."

"When I'm done with the introduction," Jen grumbled. "It is a-"

"Oh cool, this car is made out of bricks! Y'know, this kind of reminds me of the time when I nearly blew up my neighbor's house and I ended up having to destroy their car and-"

"Oh, screw this!" Jen shouted. "Just go on with this crummy skit and call me when it's the end! Gosh, can't that girl shut up for a second?..." -_BZZZT_-

"_Now_ I can shoot everybody?!" Izzy asked gleefully.

-_BZZZZT_- "NO, NOT SHUT UP AND STAY TO THE SCRIPT!!" -_BZZZT_-

"Gosh, you didn't have to be rude about it all," Izzy replied as the camera began to pan down towards the fake street.

In the perspective of someone if the whole street was nothing more than just a reenactment, Maple Street was a bustling neighborhood where everyone seemed to get along with each other. Save for the exceptional argument between neighbors, Maple Street was as close to a perfect neighborhood and... Gosh, this is an over perky neighborhood... It's a Mary Sue neighborhood, got it?

"Do I get to shoot everyone now?" Izzy asked once again.

"No," Heather grumbled as she began to act on getting mail. "Just stick to the script alright?"

"Okay... Do I get to shoot people _now_?"

"Did you even read the script?" Cody asked as he walked by.

"So that means now?"

"No!" Heather screeched.

"Oh god," Jen grumbled backstage. "That stupid girl is ruining my show."

"It's Izzy," Noah replied. "What did you expect?"

"Oh shut up."

After a couple more moments of arguing, the next part of the skit (seeing as how the whole first part was ruined by Izzy.) occured. With simple light manipulations, the strange flashing ball was able to appear like a meteor falling down.

"What was that?" Cody acted out.

"Do I get to shoot everyone now?"

"NO!!" Heather screeched. "Now will you shut up?!"

"What was that?" Cody repeated due to Izzy's earlier interruption. He seemed a tad bit more annoyed than he usually is.

"Well, it's a meteor. Duh!" Heather replied.

"No, it's gotta be a space ship!"

"Can I shoot everyone _now_?"

"Oh. My. God," Jen groaned as she began to bang her head on to the wall. "Why does this keep happening to me?!"

"Well," Noah began. "The audience seems to like it (god knows why). Besides, _your_ taste in comedy is about as good as Eva's anger management skills."

"Hey, are you saying I don't know a thing about comedy?!"

"Well, what kind of material did you even put in this skit! This isn't even close to funny."

"Oh, shut up! I'm the writer. I'm the professional. You're nothing more than a backstage supervisor!"

Uh, okay, let's get back on stage before the backstage drama gets ugly.

The skit continued on filled with the bland and humorless material originally in it.

"HEY!!"

It was able to bring laughs, though, through the random out brakes a la Izzy...but everyone knows that even the most psychotic and the craziest of people have a breaking point.

"I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE!!" Izzy shouted, startling the cast members, backstage crew, and audience. Before anyone knew what was going on, however, Izzy grabbed out her ultra large tranquilizer gun and, like a pirate on steroids, began shooting it everywhere endlessly. This caused everyone to panic and attempt to run away... On a brighter note, the snacks being sold outside are now, for only ten minutes, half off! Buy ten bags of Skittles and get a free "I Survived a Psychopath" t-shirt. **: )**

"Why did I trust her with that thing?!" Jen shouted over the screams of innocent victims and Izzy's maniacal laughter.

"Don't just stand there! Run you idiot!" Heather screamed as she attempted to make her way towards the backstage emergency exit.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Jen sighed in utter defeat. "I'll come, just wait for a bit." Following that response, she made her way towards the voice over booth. After clearing her throat and waiting for the screeching of the mic to stop, she began.

"The tools of conquest do not necessarily come with bombs and explosions and fallout. There are weapons that are simply thoughts, attitudes, prejudices to be found only in the minds of men. For the record, prejudices can kill, and suspicion can destroy, and the thoughtless, frightened search for a scapegoat has a fallout all of its own; for the children, and the children yet unborn. And the pity of it is that these things cannot be confined to The Twilight Zone... God, I hope this doesn't end up in the news..."

... Yeah, I'll go get some of those half-priced snacks now... Hey, this t-shirt doesn't look half bad.

* * *

**POST-SKIT**

"WHAT THE -**BLEEP**- WERE YOU THINKING?!" Jen shouted at the top of her lungs to a **still** hyperactive Izzy. "Do you even know how much of the audience members are demanding refunds?! In fact, we're entering a lawsuit. The TV station's news broadcast even came by! Well, what do you have to say for yourself?!"

"Y'know, you really should have added more darts in that thing."

"DO YOU EVEN KNOW WHAT'S GOING ON RIGHT NOW?!"

"Huh, oh, right! Something about a monkey on a tricycle!"

"Oh god," she mumbled in aggravation. "And I suppose removing your pay for the rest of the year is going to do nothing?"

"Nope, not at all!"

"... Why I outta-"

-_BZZZT_-

-

* * *

**:/ Once again, much funnier in my mind... Well, at least the craziness intended is still there xD**

**BTW, after reading the first skit again, I've noticed a **lot **of typos... Okay, so maybe not a lot, but still some noticeable ones... I try to remove them once I get the time. Ki?**


	4. Tales of the Stupid Foreigner in Japan

**Note before we begin. The narrator is kind of a character of his/her own, so it's not me... Er, right... Moving on.**

**Oh, and... Apparently, I'm leaving this Friday for yet another trip... And I'll probably be gone for a week... Heh, heh... No skit next week -.-; *shot***

**

* * *

**

**PRE-SKIT**

"Hey, where'd E-Scope go?" Owen asked as he began looking around for his would-be girlfriend.

"Uh, well," Jen began. "Izzy's little stunt last week has kind of landed her a little leave of absence," she concluded. "... Damn girl landed the whole mess as a prime time story on the evening news."

"Oh, what happened last week wasn't all that bad."

"Wasn't all that bad? YOU'RE NOT THE ONE THAT GOT HIT WITH A DART RIGHT AT THE A-"

"Hi there Gwen!" Lindsay shouted happily as she ran up to the two and interrupting their conversation. "I am so excited for my skit! I've practiced aaall night for it!"

"It's Jen," she grumbled in response. "Gwen is over there," she pointed.

"Oh, right," Lindsay replied with a smile. "Anyways, my character is actually Bella, right?"

"Enough with the Twilight!! You are not Bella, you are yourself, got it?!"

"Uh, I'm just gonna leave now," Owen said followed by his exit.

"But Twilight is soooo cool! We should do it next!"

"For the last time, I don't even know anything more than the general plot so quit pestering me!"

"Well read it then silly!"

"I DON'T WANNA READ IT, SO SHUT THE HECK UP!!"

"Jen, shut up!" Noah shouted from across the area. "The audience can hear you Einstein."

"Hear, shmear, do you think I care?!" Jen shouted back.

"... You just ruined the laser joke out there."

"... I did?"

"Yeah, not that it was funny to begin with."

"Hey, that joke was comedy gold!"

"Oh can it! Not like anyone would even laugh at that joke anyway."

"Hey, are you questioning my sense of comedy again?!"

"What comedy? You're not funny at all!"

"Hey," Lindsay said. "They stopped talking on stage and began staring back here. Is that a good thing?"

"Way to go genius," Noah began again. "You just messed up the whole skit."

"Me?! You're the one that's yelling across the room!"

"Well look who's talking!"

"WILL THE TWO OF SHUT UP?!" Eva screamed from onstage.

"Why should we?!" Jen tested as Lindsay began to inch away.

... Well, you can probably guess what happens next. Eva charges backstage, she go whack-whack, wee-oo-wee-oo-wee-oo.

* * *

**TALES OF THE STUPID FOREIGNER IN JAPAN**

The stage opened up to a scene in resemblance as that of a prestigious private school. Heather, Gwen, Courtney, and Bridgette are hanging out ("It's just acting ladies. Bear it and you all get a raise.") and adorned in sailor fuku. As they are laughing and giggling at a totally random and gibberish filled conversation, Lindsay runs in with a matching sailor uniform with full spirits on her face.

"Hey there!" Lindsay shouted as she butted into the conversation of the girls. "Er, I mean, 'Ni hao'!"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"... Uh, konichiwa?" Bridgette responded with a weak smile.

"Oh, that's right. My bad," Lindsay giggled. "Anyways, I'm Lindsay and I'm the new foreign exchange student from Canada. It's so great to meet you," Lindsay continued on slowly.

After a small huddle between the group on what English phrase to respond with, Courtney smiled and replied in an accent sound of near fluent English, "It's very nice to meet you Lindsay. We know some English from English class, so please feel welcome."

"Oh, hold on," Lindsay continued again as she pulled out her English-Japanese Pocket Dictionary. "Can you repeat that? I mean, I do need to know what you guys are saying."

After a brief moment of unimpressed stares from the group, the academy bell boomed indicating the start of the school day.

"Hey, what does that mean?" Lindsay asked in awe while the other four began to walk towards the (fake) entrance. "Is this, like, some kind of Japanese ritual?"

Shaking her head, Heather went back to go get the stereotypical dumb blond...by pulling her hair and muttering the phrase, "Bakana..."

With mild laughter from the audience, the stage crew quickly began to change the exterior of the (fake) building into a regular classroom with...about five desks... Man, that is one small class. I mean, when I went to school, we had, like thirty kids in one classroom!... Oh, right, back to narrating.

"Alright, settle down," Noah, dressed as a teacher, grumbled. ("WHY DO I HAVE TO DO THIS?!" "'Cause I'm giving you a raise." "... Fine...")

"We have a new student joining us today," he continued in a "if you think I mean it, I will hunt you down" kind of way. "So please stand up."

"HI!!" Lindsay shouted happily as she jumped out of her desk. "I'm Lindsay. It's so nice to be here in Korea!"

"Japan," Gwen corrected irritably.

"Yeah, what ever," Noah started again. "You can sit down now."

"Oh, wait, repeat that would ya?" Lindsay asked politely as she began reaching out for her Pocket Dictionary. "I'm not good at Vietnamese ya know."

"... Vietnamese?"

"Yeah, I mean, this is Korea, isn't it?"

"Baka," Heather mumbled as she reached out to grab her romance comic.

"Hey, what's that?!" Lindsay squealed as she lunged for Heather's comic, leaving her with a dumbfounded and stunned look. "Is this, like, a cook book or something?"

"Manga," Heather replied irritably as she attempted to reach back for her book.

"Mango? This doesn't look like a mango."

"**MANGA!!**" Heather shouted in a bad attempt to correct Lindsay... Obviously, that ain't gonna work.

And, um...for some reason, Lindsay just ripped out a page, much to Heather's horror, and she's...she put it in her mouth?!

"This really doesn't taste like a mango at all. What are you people talking about anyway? Singapore sure is weird."

"THIS IS NOT SINGAPORE, KOREA, OR VIETNAM!!" Heather shouted in English at the top of her lungs as she grabbed her, now damaged, book back. "This is Japan, you're an idiot and, and, and... BAKA!!"

"... Uh, could you please repeat that?" Lindsay smiled as she grabbed out her Pocket Dictionary.

"... I am speaking English you idiot."

"Alright, let's see," Lindsay mumbled as she began to flip through the pages. "I... Am... Speaking... Engl-"

"Oh, give me that!" Heather shouted as she grabbed the book and flung it out the window. The rest of the cast members started staring at each other, knowing that this definitely was not in the original script...and there's no Jen to go and yell for incredible ad-libbing... Oh boy.

"Hey, I was still using that!"

"Well, too bad."

Yeah, well, things are getting really physical right now... Um...I think I'll go leave like Gwen, Noah, Bridgette, and Courtney are... Ooo, are limbs supposed to bend like that?

* * *

**POST-SKIT**

"Um, wow," Bridgette said as she began pulling Lindsay backstage. "You must have been really dedicated for this role, huh?"

"Huh?" Lindsay moaned wearily. The whole battle that she had with Heather really worn her out. If you saw her right now, you might think that she just went through a ten mile jog. "What role? We were acting?"

"Um, yeah?" Bridgette cut in. "Uh, don't tell me you weren't even following the script in the first place."

"But I thought we really were at Peurto Rico."

"... Right, I'll get you to Tyler now... Wonder when Jen's getting out of the hospital."

* * *

"For the last time, I want Poland Spring! Now go throw this crud away!" A certain grumpy Asian girl shouted as she threw the **tenth **bottle of water she received at her personal nurse.

"Yes Miss," the nurse grumbled angrily as she left the room...but not to the vending machine.

_BZZZZZT_~

"... Hey, can someone get me a flashlight?" Jen slightly whimpered in the dark. "Hello?... Anyone?... Miss Nurse Lady?... It's dark in here..."


	5. Obeying Gravity

**PRE-SKIT**

"Oh, look who's finally back from the hospital," Heather scoffed with a perfectly added eye roll.

"Oh shut up," Jen grunted as she guided her remote control wheelchair over to the queen bee. Miraculously, the host had sustained less damage than Cody did after being mauled while she had been FREAKING ATTACKED BY EVA!!

"You probably would have just grabbed someone else to take the blow," Jen retorted. "Me on the other hand, I took it like a man, er, woman."

"And was it worth it?"

"... Not really."

"Ren!" A new voice chimed in, obviously belonging to a certain dumb blond who can't even get a three letter name right. "I am, like, sooooo glad that you cast me in for the Twilight skit!"

"It's a Wicked skit," Jen grumbled.

"Wicked? But Heather told me it was Twilight. I practiced all night."

"Oh, look at the time," Heather quickly said with little worry in her tone. "I've got a spa appointment to get to."

"Oh no you don't! You're going to go and help Twitter Head here her lines!"

"_Me_?! You obviously think I want to work with _her_?!"

"Yeah, I object too!" Lindsay answered back.

Frankly, Jen wasn't sure what she was more shocked with: The fact that Lindsay revolted or the fact that she even knows what object meant.

"Alright then, go get Gwen. She's working with you on this skit."

"What the heck are you thinking?!" Yet another voice chimed in. This time, it was coming from everyone's favorite Goth girl! "Falling off and landing on the ground. This isn't funny, this is just plain abuse!" She complained as she joined in towards the group.

"What do you mean it's not funny? I mean, you're up in the air singing that you are going to defy all odds and then you suddenly fall flat on the floor. It's called the beauty of irony."

"Beauty of irony?! Do you even have anything planned for me to land on?!"

"... Actually, I've never thought of that."

"Well your head's certainly big enough," Heather snarked. "Maybe it'll cushion your fall."

"And maybe your fat ego willcushion yours," Gwen angrily replied as she began to walk towards Heather in a rather threatening stance.

"Ah, please don't fight guys. Look, forget the whole skit. Just do it as a regular performance for the audience, okay?" Jen reassured. "Oh, and Gwen, can you help Lindsay with her lines? Someone (glare at Heather) was trying to sabotage her by giving her new ones."

"Hey, don't look at me!"

"Fine, whatever," Gwen sighed as the two began to make an exit. "At least I don't have to fall to my impending doom."

"Oh, you will," Jen snickered as soon as the two were no longer in ear distance. "Just not in the way you think."

"The hell are you laughing about?" Heather asked with a raised brow.

"... Oh, wait, you're still here?... Awkward..."

* * *

**OBEYING GRAVITY**

With a sigh, Jen nervously wheeled on stage and bared a obviously fake grin to the audience. "Uh, hey. I know that you all were expecting yet another comedy act, but, er, you see, we kind of got into lawsuit territory again, so... Yeah..."

Unimpressed stares.

"On the bright side, you guys are all going to watch a, hopefully, amazing performance of the number, Defying Gravity from the hit Broadway musical, Wicked!"

More unimpressed stares.

"... I'm assuming you guys all want your money back?"

Nod, nod, nod.

"... Yeah, whatever. Just pretend to enjoy it," she finished off as she wheeled herself off stage.

Following opening curtains, Lindsay and Gwen ran on stage, appropriately dressed as Galinda and Elphaba. Amazingly, Lindsay said all her lines right!... Or she actually thinks that she's there like last week. Anybody's guess.

All was going out pretty smoothly. They were hitting the right notes, the act was pretty decent, it was going out okay...onstage anyways.

"It's not funny she says," Jen rolled her eyes as she crawled through the back part of the set that no audience member can possibly see. "I'm gonna sue she says. Bah, just 'cause I say I'm not gonna do it doesn't mean I'm a girl to my word... Man my legs are killing me. Better make this quick so I can get back to my wheelchair... Oh, got here just in time!"

Just in time indeed. Gwen was standing on top of the fake, paper mache cliff, high above others... I smell major lawsuits coming... WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU THINKING JEN?! HAVE YOU FINALLY LOST IT?! THIS IS **TOTAL** CAREER SUICIDE HERE!!... Sigh. No one ever listens to the narrator.

"Ha! Say nighty-night Gothy," Jen snickered as she grabbed out her golf club (... Out of where?) and... Pushed Gwen off the fake cliff... Oh well, back to the unemployment room.

"What the?!" Gwen shouted right before falling down to her doom.

"Huh?" Lindsay asked in confusion as she walked over, for God knows what reason, to the area in front of the cliff. "That wasn't part of the-"

_**WHAM!**_

"Ow!" Lindsay screamed following the whole act as a cushion for Gwen thing. Instinctively, the dumb blond grabbed hold of whoever was nearest her, causing that person to fall down next to who he was next, etc., etc.

"Oh my god, the curtains falling!"

... Yup, unemployment room...

**

* * *

**

**POST-SKIT**

"ALRIGHT, IT WAS **YOUR** SICK IDEA, WASN'T IT?!" Gwen shouted, no, **shrieked** to Jen.

"Uh, no need to strain your voice on me. I mean, your dialogue was completely capitalized."

"I thought you said we were just going to do an audience breather."

"And _I _thought you knew that this is a comedy variety show. Just be glad that it was you who landed on Lindsay and not the other way around."

"And then Lindsay grabbed on to DJ and he grabbed on to Geoff, who grabbed on to Tyler, and it just created a huge domino effect, and then the curtains fell on everyone!" Izzy laughed maniacally... Wait a sec, Izzy?

"How did you get in here?!" Jen gaped. "I banned you until Chapter Six!"

"No, you banned Izzy. This is Explosivo!"

"Explosivo?" Gwen groaned from the pain of having been crushed by a stage curtain (god knows how everyone survived). "What happened to E-Scope?"

"No, _E-Scope _is the me that's gonna appear on TDA. Explosivo is my man self!"

"... Your man self?" The Goth and the Waiting-For-Upcoming-Lawsuits-Producer gaped simultaneously. Just when you thought this girl couldn't get even more strange.

* * *

**Sorry for the hasty chapter. My mom was pestering me to get off the computer. This was definitely **much **funnier in my head. Trust me.**


	6. Wawanakwa Idol

**Like I said, I really rushed the last chapter, so expect me to update that one sometime this...century.**

**

* * *

**

**PRE-SKIT**

"So, are you going to let last week's little dilemma slide?"

"No."

"Please?"

"Shut up or I'm putting you back on that wheelchair."

"Oh, I'm so scared. Don't care. When I screwed up my last variety show, I got chased by a trigger happy hedgehog."

"For the last time, shut up!"

"... So you're letting the lawsuit slide, right?"

"SHUT UP!!"

"Uh, excuse me, yeah, I need to speak with Jen," a new voice chimed in, putting an end to the pointless conversation.

"Oh, hey there Courtney," Jen smiled. "How's life after finally being rescued from Bowser.

"I have no comment on that."

"Yeah, so what did you want to talk about?"

"Well, the name of this skit is invalid."

"... Huh?"

"There's already a Canadian Idol in existence."

"So? I'm already being sued by Gwen over here. One more lawsuit ain't gonna do nothing to me."

"You do realize that you just said that it _is_ going to do something to you, right?"

"... Oh, can it."

"And third of all, what's with the lack of description? All I'm seeing is dialogue!"

"There _was_ description."

"You're not getting the point here," Courtney groaned.

"See? There was a line of description there."

"Ugh, whatever! Can you at least fix these problems at the least?!"

"Fine, it's **Wawanakwa** Idol now, all right?"

"Ahem?" Courtney continued on.

"There, you happy?" Jen asked frantically with much aggravation obviously shown in the tense of her voice. "See? I just did a description that more then ten words. What more do you need?!"

"A raise."

"Fine!"

"Alright then. I'm satisfied," Courtney smirked in delight, following her exit.

"... So, what did she demand off of me right now?"

"Wait, let me get this straight, you weren't even paying attention to what she was saying?"

"What? I was getting really annoyed with her."

"..." Gwen was obviously unimpressed. "If you must know, she just asked for a raise."

"... Oh... Damn, there goes my DS**i** money..."

**

* * *

****WAWANAKWA IDOL**

Following the opening music that the author totally ripped off of American Idol, the stage opened up, newly decorated to resemble an American/Canadian/Whatever-country-you-live-in Idol stage. With added on smoke (added on for no apparent reason), Courtney and Beth entered the stage and began singing... Uh, or maybe not... Why aren't you guys singing?!

"Why aren't you guys singing?!" Jen yelled. Wait, didn't I already say that?

"Well," Beth began. "You know how you shaid that we have to sthing the nashthional anthem?" Beth still didn't get rid of her braces. Please bare with all of us on her hard-to-make-out-when-reading-lisp.

"Yeah, and? Oh, can you hurry up with the complaining? The stage smoke is starting to wear off."

"Yeah, anyway," Courtney continued. "The thing is, this website is for all countries, right?"

"... Yeah..."

...

...

...

"...Oh." My god, it takes this idiot that long to figure things out. "And what do you expect me to do about it?"

"Hello? You're the writer!"

"... Oh, right, that... Uh, well, go sing all of them."

"Shing all of them?!" Beth coughed out in surprise. "But there are over a hundred-fifthty countries!"

"So? Anyways, have fun!" Exit.

Although the two's original intentions were to just storm off the stage, the two came into realization that the only way they were going to get a pay is if they do everything the girl says... Well, there's always the option of lawsuit that Gwen took... How is this girl still able to live under a roof?

"Well," Courtney sighed. "Here goes..."

* * *

Hours later...

" *huff* *puff* _And the land of the free,_"

"_And _*cough* _the home of the brave!_"

Faint.

"... Er, right," Bridgette said, over at the judging table. "So, are we supposed to wait for those two to wake up or something?"

...

"Okay then," she sighed. "I'll just give off my opinion first then. "Well, Courtney would definitely have my vote. No offense, but Beth's singing is unbearable!"

"That's because she has a lisp," Cody responded.

"Right, that's the reason," Noah rolled his eyes. "Why am I here? Doesn't that freak know that I hate doing these skits?"

"I heard that!"

"Case closed. No wits whatsoever."

"Do you think I'm dead or something?! I'm right on the stage!" That she was. "Anyways, the winner of the negative ninth season of Wawanakwa Idol is, giant dramatic pause................................"

"Just get on with it!" Noah shouted.

"Alright, jeez, it's Beth."

"What?!" Courtney shouted, suddenly gaining consciousness.

"I won?!" Beth shouted enthusiastically, also mysteriously regaining her consciousness.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, you won. Go enjoy your fake money. I'm gonna go throw eggs at a mailbox," Jen grunted as she began exiting the stage. While Beth was still cheering and Courtney was still complaining, Noah, Bridgette, Cody, and the audience members began to take their leave as well.

-_BZZT_-

"Hey, who turned off the lights?"

**

* * *

**

**POST-SKIT**

"WHY DID BETH OF ALL PEOPLE WIN?!"

"Oh, will you shut up and help me pick out which eggs to use? Should I use the brand I just got yesterday or those Disney Farm Fresh ones?"

"That's not the point! Why would Beth win?! She's tone deaf."

"Oh Courtney, Courtney, Courtney," Jen sighed while shaking her head. "You've obviously forgotten that this is just a show, didn't you?"

"No I did- ... Oh, yeah, right... Kind of embarrassing."

"Sad thing is, Beth still thinks she actually won something," she laughed. "You wanna come with Izzy and me for our egg throwing? I think I'll use the Disney eggs."

"First of all, it's supposed to be Izzy and _I_," Courtney corrected."

"Oh boy," Jen groaned in annoyance. Jeez, no wonder her fanbase started to plummet a little.

"Second of all, why would I even think of going with you and that psycho. Do you know what this might do to my college resumé?!"

"Duncan's gonna be there."

"I'll take a dozen eggs."

-

"Lindsay, Lindsay, guess what! I won!"

"You did?!"

"Isn't it great?! EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!"

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!"

"Oh will you two shut up?!" Heather shouted in response. You didn't win anything, okay?!"

"Oh, don't be stupid!" Lindsay replied. "She won Wawanakwa Idol!"

"... I'm gonna get that stupid writer for this..."


	7. Little Gray Riding Hood

**PRE-SKIT**

"So," Jen said gleefully. "You're dropping all charges, right?"

"As long as you stop pestering me about, yes, I'll drop all charges," Gwen groaned._Idiot doesn't know the others want to sue too._

"Great! Anyways," Jen continued gleefully. "Here's the script for tonight's skit."

"What?! I have to learn a whole skit by tonight?!"

"Well duh! What'd you expect when you started working for me?"

Gwen continued to complain as she flipped through the pages. "You evil, conniving, little-..."

"You read the ending?"

"Yup," she grinned.

"Excited now?"

"Depends, is the victim given a script with a totally different ending written in?"

What do you take me for? A kind person?"

"Good to know," she smiled. "Tonight should be fun."

_

* * *

_

_Just yesterday..._

"...How is this ending supposed to be funny?"

"Because Duncan, my faux-hawk friend," Jen answered using her usual, fake voice. "It'll be funny to _us_that the audience was actually expecting something funny."

"...So, techically, we're scamming them?"

"Uh-huh!"

"Okay," he shrugged. "I can live with that."

"Great! Be done by tomorrow!" Shouted off as Duncan took his leave.

"Whatever," he shouted in response.

...

...

...

"Hee hee," Jen giggled maniacally. "To bad he doesn't know that in Gwen's script, it reads that his part is actually Heather's. I'll get my revenge on him for leaving me to plea innocent to the cops for egg throwing! Nothing can stop me now!"

"Um," a new voice from behind began. "What are you yelling about?"

Startled in fright by the new voice, the evil producer rapidly turned her head to the back with a spooked face in hand. "Harold?!" She screeched. "When did **you** get here?!"

"A while ago."

"You didn't hear me revealing my evil plot, did you?"

"Shya, I did."

"...Man, I gotta stop doing that."

* * *

**LITTLE GRAY RIDING HOOD**

The audience applauded reluctantly. Each one of them had heard bad news about this show from crazy girl rampages all the way to shows lasting until two in the morning. Most of them weren't even sure why they agreed to come. ...Oh, right. 'Cause the producer/director/writer threatened each and every one of them.

Gwen walked onto the stage, covered with a large, gray hood and carrying a basket full of... of... Is that booze?

...Yeah, not gonna even ask.

The skit started out like any other. Bad acting, actors obviously showing the audience they don't mean a thing, basic and suckish re-telling. Y'know, the usual.

...For some reason, the meeting with the wolf wasn't reinacted... Well, I'm not the writer. Guess I shouldn't complain.

... Man, I'm getting a lot of dialogue this week. Is...is she finally realizing how important a good narrator is? She does care!

"Hey, narrator person, quit your yammering and get back to work!"

On second thought, she's probably too lazy to bother adding in any character dialogue.

So, where are we?... Oh, right: The classic wolf as grandma part... Wait a sec, Heather? Where's Duncan?

"Wait, so you weren't cast as the wolf?"

"Ugh, of course not. Why would Duncan be the grandma?"

"... JEN!!"

Jen whistled.

"Alright grandma," Duncan said as he barged through the (fake) door. "Get out of here or... What are you doing here? You're not supposed to be here yet."

"Give the victim the wrong script," Gwen rolled her eyes. "How mature."

"Victim?"

"Oh well. Might as well stick to the script."

_**CLICK!**_

"Um," Duncan began uneasily. "Since when were there guns in Little Red Riding Hood?"

"Since Roald Dahl decided to remake it. Now shut up and brace yourself."

SPLAT!

SPLAT!

SPLAT!

Ooo, that's gotta hurt. Well, at least it's just a paintball gun.

SPLAT!

"My eye!!"

I'm questioning to how we all still have jobs.

* * *

**POST-SKIT**

"Revenge?! What the hell did I ever do to you?"

"Well, there's Chapter Two-"

"Screw Chapter Two!"

"Last week, you and your band of jerks left me alone to be questioned by the police."

"You didn't run fast enough. How were we supposed to know that you're slower than a slug? Besides, the egg throwing was **your **idea!"

"You've been to jail more, so you're solely responsible for all of my responsibilities!"

I'm assuming that now you're too lazy to give _me_ dialogue.

"**SHUT UP!!**"

Gotcha.


	8. A Christmas Carol Horror

**PRE-SKIT**

"Oh god, I can't believe I'm back in this dump," Duncan groaned as he entered the backstage area to confront Jen. "Dude, I thought this shitty show got cancelled!"

"Well," Jen began with a grin mixed of both demonic mischief and innocence. "After I finally got together an appointment with the exec of the channel...I came up with something that easily appealed to him."

"... You bribed him, didn't you?"

"Bingo," she answered.

"So," Jen began as she opened up a new conversation with a different individual. "How was your vacation Mr. Narrator Person!"

... Vacation?... You're kidding, right? You forced me to narrate two of some of your longest fanfiction chapters ever and now you have the nerve to ask if I had a good vacation?!

"So Duncan, what do you think of the script?"

... Urge to kill boss rising...

"Why am I always involved in these shows? There are twenty-two of us. Get someone else." And with that statement at hand, he left.

"Wait, no, come back!" Jen called out. "It's a Christmas special! Do it for the kids!"

...

"... You're not ticked at me too, are you Narrator?"

...

"Aw phooey."

* * *

**A CHRISTMAS ****CAROL**** HORROR**

In the small town of (Bethlehem) Wawanakwa, Christmas cheers rang through the streets despite the poor financial situation a huge portion of the town's families were in. It was most certainly one of the cheerriest times of the year here in (Bethlehem) Wawanakwa. It seemed that no one didn't love this joyous holiday!

Well, except Eva Scroogette of course, but she hates everything.

She hates puppies, kittens, television, reading, newborn babies, Santa Claus, the Easter Bunny, Johnny Depp, Hannah Montana, High School Musical, Twilight, Tim Burton, slash fics, people who write slash fics, people who write fics, people who read fics, fanfiction dot net, Naruto, Brad Pitt, Bradgelina, and, worst of all, she actually enjoyed the scene in Bambi where the mother died.

What a cruel hearted soul...

Fitting to her personality, she owned a business of one of the most despicable and disrespected kinds ever!... She owned a dubbing company worse than 4kids and Nelvanna combined!

Her employees consisted of overworked individuals who only get paid minimum wage every other week. They never especially complained about their job, but hey, it's Christmas. Miracles can happen.

"Hey boss," DJ, the top worker, casually said to Eva. "It's Christmas Day tomorrow. All the other businesses will be closed. I'm pretty sure we'll be losing money if we keep on going with our jobs. How about a day off?"

"Oh shut up. What do you know?" She growled in response. "This is my business and I get to run it the way I want to! Now get out of my sight."

Later that day, the working period was officially over. Eva went back to her mansion home to work in her indoor gym. She apparently has no other hobbies or friends. Upon arriving at the door to her gym, a strange phenomenon occurred.

A mysterious gust of wind flew into the hallways as something of what appeared to be a human head began to take formation where the doorknob was supposed to lie... Well, we can't ever dream to have enough money to spend on the originally intended special effects, so really, all there was was the sudden blowing of a hair dryer that was supposed to distract the audience from seeing Heather sneak on to the stage.

"Boo!" She recited, getting a few quips of laughter from the audience.

"Oh, it's you," Eva groaned. "Apparently my old business partner, Heather, has decided to haunt me."

"Not really," she answered. "I'm here to warn you that three spirits will come to haunt you tonight to show you the error of your ways and to show you the true meaning of Christmas," she continued on, using one of those really cheap and fake ghost impressions of holding out everything she says in an exaggerated amount of time.

"Go away."

"... What?"

"Go away."

"... Seriously? Your good, old friend Heather is here to warn you something so you won't get a heart attack when it actually comes and you're telling me to go away?!"

"Precisely," Eva growled. "Now do you plan on doing what you're told or would you like me to remind you how you died?"

"Um, fair enough," she squirmed as she quickly ran off the stage, her face now truly as white as a ghost. I'm pretty sure that most certainly wasn't acting.

Later that night, Eva was visited by the first spirit of Christmas. Cue the same cheap effects that brought Heather on to the stage.

"Hark!" Lindsay shouted... What?

"What?" Didn't I just say that?

"_Hark de herald angels singing / glory to the new born king_-"

"Lindsay!" Jen growled from backstage. "For the last time, we killed off the Charlie Brown sketch!"

"Well sorry," Lindsay sighed in response before trying to identify what she was supposed to be playing. "Okay, if I'm dressed up as an angel then I'm, uh, um... Hmmm..."

"Get out of my house," Eva began to growl.

"Hold on a sec! I haven't even figured out who I'm supposed to be yet!"

**"OUT!!"**

After an incredibly shrill scream that startled the whole audience, Lindsay fled the stage. She most definitely wasn't acting.

Later that night, Eva was visited by the second spirit of Christmas.

"Hey there Eva!" Owen said as he began munching on a drumstick the size of a bowling pin, pieces of it falling on to his toga like costume. Right after the cheap repeatedly used entrance of course.

"How many of you guys are there?" Eva groaned.

"Um, wait, I think I'm supposed to tell you about the joys of Christmas as it is toda-"

**"GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!!"**

"R-right ma'am!" Owen shouted as he ran off the stage in fright, not acting at all.

Later that night, Eva was visited by the third and final spirit of Christmas.

The usual and cheap entrance took form.

...

Now if only he would show up.

"I thought I told you that I wasn't getting a part in this skit!" Duncan shouted from backstage, obviously in an argument with his supposed superior.

"But the TDI fans love you! It's a Christmas Special, think of the kids."

"Fine then, raise my pay!"

"No, you're going on stage without a thorough pay whether you like it or not!" In an instant, Duncan fell on to the stage floor in form of the depiction of a Grim Reaper holding its prized scythe.

"Alright, let's get this over with," he groaned as he got up...only to be greeted by the cold and menacing stares of Eva. He really didn't need to hear her repeated rant to get the message. Almost as fast as he got up, he slowly walked back into the confinements of the backstage area.

The next morning, Eva, without having learned a thing, continued to make slaves out of her poor workers. She grew up to be cold and mean hearted, but only to die of a mysterious heart attack a year later. Some speculate it was the work of Kira, but we may never know.

God bless us everyone!

* * *

**POST-SKIT**

"That was a great show everyone!" Jen laughed playfully as she filled up her eleventh cup of eggnog that was completely devoured in less than five seconds.

The halls of backstage were usually dull and quiet after an entire show was done, but due to special conditions of obvious reasons, the show followed with a Christmas party!

"Like ohmigod Katie, this is exactly what I wanted!" Sadie squealed as she held up a tank top nearly identical to what she was wearing at that very moment.

"Ohmigod Sadie, this is exactly what I wanted," Katie gave off an equal squeal as she held up another of the same exact article of clothing. "Like, isn't it great that we ended up being each other's Secret Santas?"

"I know, right?"

_I wonder what _I _got from my Secret Santa_, Cody grinned as he picked up his present in response to the mindless exchange from the wonder twins. _I hope it's from Gwen_, he thought excitedly as he began to rip off the wrapping paper.

"... What the hell?" In the box was a plush toy that was supposed to model after him. The style was obviously taken from the movie, Coraline, which gave it a rather creepy effect, but it was kind of well made in a very scary fangirlish sort of way. "Did someone rig up the Secret Santa drawings?" He sighed, knowing exactly where the crude plush toy came from.

In the middle of chugging down her twenty-sixth cup of eggnog, Jen sneezed.

"Oh, oh, oh, this is my favorite Christmas song!" Izzy exclaimed as she began to take over the small little karaoke station set up in the corner. She began to sing, but she sang so loudly, it was rather ear piercing. "_GRANDMA GOT RUN OVER BY A REIGHNDEER / COMING HOME FROM OUR HOUSE CHRISTMAS EVE / YOU CAN SAY THERE'S NO SUCH THING AS SANTA / BUT AS FOR ME AND GRANDPA WE BELIEVE!!"_

"Will you shut up," shouted a very irritated Noah. "I'm trying to read here!"

"Noah you dork, who reads during a party," Izzy laughed as she threw his book across the room, much to his dismay. "Now come and join in on the karaoke!"

"Shouldn't you be stopping your boyfriend from raiding down the snack table?" He sighed as Izzy forcefully pulled him over.

"Nonsense. He'll be fine!"

Yeah, so it was a good party, but it could have been better...

... It could have been much better if it weren't for a certain boss that decided to have the narrator narrate the party rather then joining in on the fun, thus not even giving him a break and worst of all, he didn't even get a secret Santa gift and-

"Narrator, shut up and narrate!"

Sorry boss...

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed my first ever Christmas special-esque fanfiction chapter people! Obviously, TDI Night Live! is no longer updated weekly, but I do promise that I'll make up for the lack of chapters.**

**Merry Christmas!**


End file.
